Kakashi's obsession
by SasUKE00006
Summary: Kakashi has an obsession with a certain raven haired Uchiha. KakaSasu


**Title: Kakashi's Obsession**

**Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Sasuke Uchiha (Before Shippuden so Sasuke is 12)**

**Author: SasUKE00006**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did,Sasuke would most likely be a slut, and he would either be with Rock Lee or Kakashi Hatake (Uke of course XD)**

**Warning: Contains mature things XD**

**Summary: Kakashi has an obsession with a certain raven haired Uchiha.**

"Kakashi-sensei you're late again!!!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled. This time Kakashi had kept Team 7 waiting at the training grounds not one, not two, but 5 hours. "Ah, I'm sorry..I got lost on the path known as life." The jounin said, getting even more complaining from his loudest students. But the jounin's visible eye wasn't focusing on either the blonde or the pink haired girl, his eye was staring at his quiet student. Uchiha Sasuke, who was ignoring his obnoxious teamates.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Though his team had only formed a few months ago, he had to admit...out of all of them, Sasuke was the cutest, hell the other two didn't even compare. The jounin was snapped out of his thoughts by Naruto trying to punch him in the face to get his attention. The copy ninja swiftly dodged the punch and sighed. "You can't beat me with just that." He said. Naruto glared. "Well we kept asking you what our mission for today was! But you never answered!" "Ah our mission." Kakashi said, taking out his book. "Simple. Just training for today. Sakura, you train with Naruto." This earned a groan from the pink haired girl. She'd much rather train with Sasuke than Naruto, but she nodded and went off to a different part of the training grounds with Naruto to spar.

Sasuke finally perked his head up. "That means I am training with you?" He asked his teacher. who could only smile behind his mask. "Yes. I think it'd be best for us to spar. I'd like to see more of your techniques upclose, so to speak." Oh he wanted to see techniques alright...but not attacks, like what Sasuke was thinking.

Kakashi smirked a bit, as the raven took the first move, throwing a barrage of shuriken and kunai, which of course the jounin dodged with ease. "You remember basic attacks don't work on me Sasuke." He called out, only to lose sight of his pupil. "Ah, playing hide and seek are we?" He chuckled, still having his book in his hand, he began to read once more.

A few minutes had passed before Sasuke reappeared once more, this time, rushing at his sensei making handsigns for his favorite fire style jutsu. This however, was a bad tactic, seeing as Sasuke wasn't thinking right as he was annoyed by his sensei's antics. He leaped instead of using a fire jutsu to avoid a punch from the jounin, and quickly removed a Fuma shuriken, preparing to slice his teacher in two. " ..." Kakashi quickly got out of the way in time. _"He even takes simple sparing matches too seriously.."_ He thought. He gave a small grin behind his mask. He now had an excuse to do this. This time it was him who rushed up to the Uchiha, his excellent speed getting the better of the raven, sending chakra to his feet..which not only increased his speed, but power as well, he got down to the ground and stuck his leg out, kicking his student with such power that it sent him flying into a tree.

"Sasuke!" He called out, still grinning, the mask hiding it. "I'm sorry, I thought it wouldn't be that powerful!" The Uchiha did nothing but groan. His back was now sore, and he couldn't get up. The jounin calmy walked over to the boy, and picked him up gently, as to not hurt him by messing around with his back. _"I'l take him home, then I can do what I want." _ The copy ninja thought as he walked, noticing that Sasuke decided to fall asleep, wanting to not think about the pain. This made Kakashi smile a bit. The Uchiha looked quite cute sleeping... He stopped, and looked around. _"Naruto and Sakura will be alright, they know to go home right after training." _ He smirked, seeing as no one was around, he removed the mask that hid his face, sliding it down. He then proceeded to kiss the Uchiha's pale cheek. Sasuke's skin was very soft. He quickly slipped his mask back up as he felt his student stir, then go back to sleep.

Once Kakashi reache his own apartment, he unlocked the door and stepped in. His apartment was quite small, enough to fit two people, which was enough seeing as Kakashi lived alone. The copy ninja quickly hurried to his room, and locked the door. He knew nobody would come in, but it was a habit of his to lock the door. He placed the Uchiha onto his bed, carefully laying him into a position to where he wouldn't feel any pain from his back. The copy ninja,deciding to sit on the floor, watched the raven. The boy's features were very cute indeed. His pale skin defenatly matched his dark colored hair and his usual scowl, but that's an Uchiha for you. Then again, Obito was different. Kakashi sighed silently. Was his strange attraction to Sasuke becuase of his crush on Obito? The copy ninja closed his eyes. _"Obito is dead now, there is nothing I can do. I have not become heartless, and I won't let Sasuke either." _ But, that was kind of hard to think about. The jounin sighed as he looked to his pants, seeing he already had an erection just from thinking about Sasuke and Obito. He shook his head, and decided the bathroom was too far away, and concluded he'd take care of his "problem" right here. Sasuke was asleep,so it wouldn't matter.

The copy Ninja quickly removed his pants, and his boxers, grabing his aching member...slowly rubbing the very tip of it, pretending it was his student's hand who was carressing the tip. He began to move his hand up and down, slowly at first, to make his need for release greater, then his hand gradually got faster and faster,...letting out silent moans of his student's name.

He was finally close to climax, just a few more strokes and he would release...after a minute or so, a loud groan was heard a the jounin came, his seed spilling onto the floor.

If he wasn't so imorsed in the effects of the orgasm, he would have noticed a pair of onyx eyes staring at him. After the effects wore off, he did notice, and a horrified look came to his masked face. "Sasuke I.." the Uchiha did nothing but blink. "Sensei..." He said, his eyes staring down the other's exposed bottom half. "Can I?" He asked.

Kakashi was shocked. Had he heard what he thought he heard? "Can you what?" He asked. "Can I.." He turned his head away, mumbling something. "Sasuke I can't hear you." the jounin said. the Uchiha turned his head back, his face turning pink. "Can I suck on it?" He said, pointing to the older male's member. The copy ninja blinked. Of course he would allow the Uchiha to give him a blow job, it was one of his fantasies...but he decided to ask Sasuke about it after he was done. "if you want to." Was all he said.

He watched as Sasuke slwly and carefully got out of bed, as to not harm his back any further. Once he was on the floor, he crawled over to the jounin's lap. Slowly, he wrapped a hand over the copy ninja's member. Sinking his head down low, he hesitated for a minute...then stuck his tounge out and licked the tip of he other's length. Kakashi gave a small groan, as Sasuke began to lick the tip even more, his wet tounge slidding over and across the slit.

The Uchiha began to take his sensei into his mouth, even though the jounin was quite big, Sasuke managed to get the entire thing into his mouth. He then began to suck, his head bobbing up and down, his tounge tracing the pulsing vein. The copy ninja gave a small smirk, as he groaned again, moving his hand to Sasuke's head and grasping onto his hair, which was actually quite soft, despite all the training he did.

The Uchiha felt the hand push on his head, trying to get the member deeper into his throat. The problem though, if it went any deeper, Sasuke would choke. Somehow, the gennin could tell his sensei was very close, and decided to end it all. He moved his head to the tip and softly bit it, ending it all as he heard a loud groan from his teacher as he came into his mouth. The Uchiha pulled away quickly as he made choking noises. He was a virgin, so he didn't realy know _how_ much of the warm, sticky liquid any male could produce...and he just found out it was a lot.

Once again after the effects of the orgasm lifted, Kakashi stared to the Uchiha, then smirked behind his mask, which he then removed, making the younger boy blink. "Why do you hide your face?" He asked. The jounin's face was beautiful indeed, even the scar on his left eye was a nice touch. "Sasuke, I want to do something for you now." At that, the gennin backed away. Kakashi titled his head and wondered why, when it hit him. Of course...Sasuke was a virgin. "I won't take you yet, not unless you absolutly want me to. I just want to do to you what you did to me." This calmed Sasuke down. He looked up. "If you promise to stay with me after this...then in One month, I'll let you take me." The copy ninja blinked at what his student said. A twelve year old would allow a twenty-six year old to fuck him? Oh by far Sasuke was the best student in the world. Kakashi nodded. "I will stay with you, don't worry." He replied, gently grabbing a hold of the Uchiha's waist, and slidding his khaki shorts down, along with his boxers, seeing the boy was already starting to get an erection.

Sasuke's face turned a bright red as his sensei kissed the very tip of his member, then began to slide his warm tounge across his slit, then taking the tip in his mouth and slowly begining to suck. "Hn..s-sensei.." The gennin gave a small moan as Kakashi took him deeper into his mouth,sucking hard and grazing his teeth againts the boy's member, along with tracing the vein that pulsed rapidly. This time, the copy ninja felt hands slip into and grasp his silver hair tightly. This made the jounin smirk, as he started to hum, sending vibrations down from the tip of Sasuke's length to the base, making the boy moan loudly.

"K-Kakashi...I..I please!" The Uchiha cried out. He was close, so close it hurt as he felt an unfamiliar pressure in his stomach. The silver haired shinobi complied and moved his hand to the boy's rear, he then slipped a finger inside of him. Sasuke squirmed at the intrusion, and was slightly uncomfortable as Kakashi sliped another finger inside. He began to moan loudly, arching his back slightly, even though he was in pain, he didn't care...the pleasure he was reciving could easily numb his pain.

"K-Kakashi sensei..I.." Sasuke had no time to say what he wanted as he clenched his eyes shut and moaned out his sensei's name as he came into the other's mouth. The copy ninja swallowed every little drop of Sasuke's liquid, and took his mouth away to smirk, as a bit of the other's essance dripped from his mouth. "i never knew an Uchiha could taste so good." Sasuke turned bright red at that remark. "Y-you, will stay with my r-right?" Kakashi nodded. "I will stay with you Sasuke." He thought about it for a moment, and seen that his obsession turned into something else. "...I love you too much to ever leave you." The gennin's head perked up. "Y-you love me?" For the first time, Kakashi finally seen Sasuke smile. It was a small smile, but it counted.

Kakashi bent down to Sasuke's level and smiled. "Never forget that I love you, ok?" The Uchiha would have answered, but his mouth was captured in a sweet, loving kiss. When the jounin pulled away, Sasuke only smiled. "Yes sensei."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

And scene!

If you think this is the only chapter, you are wrong! 8D next chapter shows a full lemon!!! XD See ya then!


End file.
